Crock Pot
Note: This page is about Crock Pot and generic recipe explanation. For a list of example recipes, see Crock Pot Recipes. Crock Pot is a Structure from the Food tab that allows the player to combine four Food items into a recipe for cooking. It takes 40 seconds to cook an average recipe (exact times are listed besides individual recipes). All Crock Pot Foods can be stacked up to 40. Spoiled Food can be used in Crock Pot with no bad effects on the result, and, until harvested from the Crock Pot, the ready Food will not spoil. __TOC__ Recipe Usage A Crock Pot has four item slots that can be filled by placing the item onto the Crock Pot itself or any of the slots. Only one item can be placed in each slot. Ingredients Items that can be used as ingredients are raw and cooked Vegetables, including Berries, Petals and raw only Mandrakes; all raw and cooked Meats, including Fish and Frog Legs; Honey and Honeycombs; Butterfly Wings; raw and cooked Tallbird Egg; Butter; and also Twigs and Seeds. In short, only Hatching Tallbird Egg, Rot, Cooked Mandrake and Crock Pot recipes themselves cannot be cooked further. Crock Pot recipes also differentiate between Fruits (Pomegranate, Durian, Berries, Dragon Fruit) and Vegetables (Corn, Carrot, Pumpkin, Eggplant, Mandrake). Outcome The outcome of the Crock Pot is randomly decided between recipes that can be cooked with the given ingredients (although, practically, most combinations have only one result). Each recipe can require certain items to be present, for example Meaty Stew requires one of the Meats and can never be cooked without any. Similarly, recipes can exclude certain items, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats and can never be cooked if meat is included. Each recipe has an Importance rating, which decides what the result of the current cooking session will be. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random recipe will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -1 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Fist Full of Jam, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Crock Pot requires 4 food items, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meaty Stew can be made with 1 Morsel. The remaining three slots could be 3 more Morsels, or 3 Petals, or 3 Butter. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are higher importance than the stew. Here is an example of possible recipes from Fish + Cooked Frog Legs + Corn + Twigs: Fishsticks Importance=10, Kabobs Importance=5, Meaty Stew 0, Ratatouille 0, Fish Tacos Importance=10, Wet Goop -1. This means the result will be Fishsticks 50% and Fish Tacos 50% of the time, but not Kabobs or any other ones. Meat values Some recipes, instead of a certain number of Meat items, require a certain amount of "meatiness" (denoted in recipes as "Requires: >1 worth of"). Different meats have different meatiness values, these being: * 1: * 0.5: The total meatiness is the sum of individual item meatiness. So, for example, Cooked Meat makes 1, Meat+Drumstick make 1.5, and Morsel+Morsel+Morsel make 1.5. This means Honey Ham (which requires >1.5 meatiness) can be cooked with 2 Meat (=2), 1 Meat and 2 Drumsticks (=2.0), or 4 Morsels (=2.0), but not, for example, with 1 Meat (=1) or 3 Drumsticks (=1.5). Berries Berries only count as half a whole Fruit. Thus, for example, recipes requiring Fruits will require at least 2 Berries to fulfill the requirement. Butter Muffin Vegetable; Base values: 25 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 1; Perish: 18 days *Requires: *Requires: Froggle Bunwich Meat; Base values: 25 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 1; Perish: 18 days *Requires: Excludes: *Requires: Stuffed Eggplant Vegetable; Base values: 5 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 1; Perish: 18 days *Requires: (note: Eggplant itself also counts as 1/2 Vegetables needed) *Requires: 2 x Fishsticks Meat; Base values: 50 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 14 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: Honey Nuggets Meat; Base values: 25 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 2; Perish: 24 days *Requires: *Requires: ≤1.5 worth of Honey Ham Meat; Base values: 75 health and 75 hunger, bonus 0.5; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 2; Perish: 24 days *Requires: *Requires: >1.5 worth of Dragonpie Vegetable; Base values: 50 health and 75 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 1; Perish: 18 days *Requires: -or- *Excludes: Kabobs Meat; Base values: 5 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 5; Perish: 18 days *Requires: *Requires: Mandrake Soup Vegetable; Base values: 100 health and 150 hunger; Cook time: 120 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: (uncooked only) Bacon and Eggs Meat; Base values: 75 health and 75 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 24 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: >1 worth of *Excludes: Meatballs Meat; Base values: 25 health and 62.5 hunger; Cook time: 30 sec; Importance: -1; Perish: 14 days *Requires: Meaty Stew Meat; Base values: 25 health and 150 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 18 days *Requires: ≥3 worth of Pierogi Meat; Base values: 50 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 40 sec; Importance: 5; Perish: 24 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: *Requires: Turkey Dinner Meat; Base values: 25 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 120 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: 2 x (uncooked only) *Requires: *Requires: -or- Ratatouille Vegetable; Base values: 25 health and 25 hunger; Cook time: 40 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 18 days *Requires: Fist Full of Jam Vegetable; Base values: 25 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 18 days *Requires: *Excludes: Fruit Medley Vegetable; Base values: 75 health and 25 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 6 days *Requires: *Excludes: Fish Tacos Meat; Base values: 50 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: -or- Waffles Vegetable; Base values: 75 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: *Requires: -or- *Requires: -or- Wet Goop Vegetable; Base values: 0 health and 0 hunger; Cook time: 10 sec; Importance: -2; Perish: 6 days No requirements, results from any invalid combination. Trivia *Before November 30 update, other items besides twigs and petals could be used as fillers. *Some recipes give less hunger points than the ingredients. Category:Food